When Two Worlds Collide
by emozzOtaku
Summary: Makoto has been sent to the Iwatobi Psychiatric Hospital for an obsessive fear, Haruka has been sent to the same place for the exact opposite. Their two differences may bring them together in something they have not expected, and may help them with their problems -Mental Hospital AU- (WARNING: TRIGGERING TOPICS USED)


**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Rated: T- for sensitive topics, language and other things**

**Warnings: Triggering topics such as mental illnesses, depression, anxiety, suicide, verbal abuse, mental institutions, etc.**

**Pairings: MakoHaru (main), more if this story continues**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything, the characters, fanbase/fandom, or Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I do own the OCs used, such as the doctors, and I have created my image of Haruka's parents.**

**(stick to the end for the A/N.)**

* * *

"STOP! STOP IT!" the screams were heard down the hall. "I CAN'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!"

Soon, a thump was sounded through the bleached white corridors, an older teenager was now running through them, fear on his face as he had a majorly disheveled appearance. He bolted as fast as he could, but four guards already caught him, one for each limb.

"STOP!" the boy was now screeching, his throat couldn't take anymore. There were tears flowing down his cheeks, though his shouting was distracting him from them. "PLEASE, STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

His body was thrashing around, he wouldn't give up. Not for anyone, or anything.

"Makoto!" reprimanded a nurse. "You need to bathe! Nothing will come good from being dirty!"

"I CAN'T GO NEAR IT."

"You need to try."

Makoto bit his lip and sobbed even louder, "I-I CAN'T!"

His body shook, the brunet still tried to pry his arms away from their restraints. Suddenly, his movements slowed when another nurse pulled a shot from his arm.

She held up the now empty needle, ready to dispose of it. "We have a half-an-hour to get him cleaned, hurry and make sure he is completely dry before he wakes up." A few other nurses nod and grab the unconscious boy and pull him into the bath.

* * *

Haruka hadn't shown for dinner.

"Where do you think he could be?" Mrs. Nanase looked up from her plate, though she had the most stoic expression a worrying mother should.

Mr. Nanase only shrugged, continuing to eat his meal. He too had an uncaring demeanor, though it was only natural for him.

"I'll go see where he is," the wife of the family had pushed herself up from the table and walked into her only son's room, seeing that he wasn't there. Next, she checked the bathroom, knowing her child was fond of taking baths at random times.

"Haruka?" she called, and not hearing a reply she let herself in.

There, she saw a body submerged fully in the water, unmoving. How long has he been like that?

"Haruka!" Mrs. Nanase shouted, more angry than concerned. She grabbed his arm- at a distance for she didn't want to get wet- and pulled him above the water. At that moment, he started coughing and sputtering out water from his lips.

"What in HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"I wanted to be with the water." _It's the only thing I have._

"The only thing you'll do is get yourself killed! And I don't want to be responsible for that, is there something wrong? Are you depressed? Suicidal? There is nothing wrong with you! Do you know how good we've treated you all of these years? Sixteen years of pure caring and money going towards you! And you know how that makes me feel? Worthless, like shit. You're lucky I haven't aborted you when I found out you were inside of me! We couldn't afford to take care of you! You're lucky your father had found an excellent job when he did, otherwise you'd be dead!" Haruka has no reply to that, his mouth pressed into a thin line, his eyes glimmering with tears, though he tried to push them back.

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to waste your life like it was nothing? What a waste of time you were- are!" his mother groaned, and took a deep breath. "Pack your things, tomorrow, I'm taking you to the hospital, we're going to find out what is wrong with you."

The raven-haired teen nodded, grabbing a towel and sulking away to his room. There was nothing wrong with him, right? _Nothing too bad…. right?_

* * *

The next morning, Haruka awoke to his mother shaking him. "Haruka Nanase, get out of this bed right now, we have things to do today."

The raven wordlessly got out of his bed, put on a pair of clothes, then picked up the suitcase he packed that his mother told him to. Though they didn't know if he would actually be approved to stay there, just in case.

The car ride was uneventful, the mother driving, the father silently in the passenger seat with his usual blank expression (where Haruka gets it from) tapping away on his phone, and the son silently looking out the window in the back seat. Now, minus the depression, his anxiety was kicking in.

_What if they think I'm a freak? It's a teen mental institution, of course I'll be one of the least crazy ones…. Though what if they disapprove of my case? Where would Mother make me go? She can't kick me out, right?_

Haruka took a deep breath and tried to calm his uneasy nerves.

_It will get better soon._

The teen scratched those old faded scars on his arms. That was an old habit of his.

The story of the scars though wasn't anything like anyone would expect. Though everyone lead to the conclusion of self-harm or abuse, it was really just a kitchen accident that turned out horrible, causing Haruka to go to the emergency room due to major blood loss. Though the scars had now healed, he still felt an itch to rub them there when he was nervous, scared, or lonely.

Which happened more times than he'd ever admit.

"Haruka," his mother's strict voice pulled him from his thoughts. He let out a sigh as he noticed the large white building through the window. He had expected it to be a lot different than it was. The young teen was thinking the building was a large structure surrounded by a red brick wall, and that too was protected by an electric barbed-wire fence. What was actually there and he didn't expect was a nice marble-looking exterior, and the garden on the outside had a fountain and a few nice bushes of a different varieties of flowers. Haruka took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car, taking his sapphire-blue suitcase with him.

His parents pressed the button on the security system, the guard asking who would like to enter, his mother responding about the appointment at eleven-thirty for Haruka Nanase. The gates they were stood in front of started moving on their own, a signal for them to enter.

"Hello, welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Nanase. Straight down the hall, the third door to your left," spoke the receptionist with a smile that was way too bright to be normal.

The Nanase family made their way down the hall, stopping at their designated meeting spot. When they walked in, there was a woman dressed in a nice outfit, covered with a white lab coat.

"Hello," greeted the woman, "I'm Doctor Matsumoto, I'll be here to evaluate your son. First, I need some personal information." She was staring directly at Haruka, who hardly nodded.

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Birthday?"

"June 30th."

Dr. Matsumoto wrote down a few things on her clipboard without asking.

"Do you have any illnesses or problems that you know about?"

_Depression, anxiety, neglect, emotional and verbal abuse, no friends, hated by everyone, suicidal, a freak-_

"Not that I know of," Haruka shifted his gaze the floor, a clear sign he was lying. The doctor picked up on that, though she didn't address it.

"Are you currently on any medication?"

Haruka shook his head.

"Okay, I'm done with this… now, Mrs. Nanase, would you like to tell me the situation you found him in?"

The youngest in the room stiffened slightly, his head now pointed to the floor. His hand was now rubbing the scar, purposely covered by a long sleeved shirt to avoid questioning.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind at all. He didn't show up to dinner, so I decided to look for him. There I found him submerged all the way underwater, not even moving. I thought I was going to lose him… I thought he was going to die… And when I asked him why he did this, he answered me saying he 'wanted to be with the water'. I think he was trying to drown himself," he mother put on her fake concern, though her acting was spectacular.

Dr. Matsumoto nodded her head and tucked a piece of straight black hair behind her ear. "Alright, I need to talk privately with Haruka, you guys may go to the front desk and fill out the paperwork and forms there. I have a feeling your son will be staying with us for a bit."

Haruka held his breath for the heavy amount of questioning he felt like he was going to be receiving.

"First out of everything, how is your family life? And tell me about your friends, are they nice? How do they treat you? Haruka, you have to answer me one-hundred-percent truthfully, or else this won't work out for either of us."

Haruka took a deep breath, gripping the spot above his wrist. There was no point in hiding it now. "I have no friends, and my family is hardly there for me. The reason why I've almost drowned myself is because the water is the only thing I have, the only thing that makes me feel accepted. It has never disappointed me, or let me down. It's never made fun of me, or called me a freak, or an unsocial loser, an introvert, any of those things. I've tried to make friends, I've tried!" Haru's voice broke as he felt the tingling sensation in his nose and his throat, his eyes were getting blurry and the tears started streaming down, not being able to stop. "... I've tried so hard…. and every time I try to get close to someone, they back away, thinking I'm weird or something. I just want to be accepted, I want to know someone who will care. My parents don't even pay attention to me, and when they do, my mother is always yelling or complaining, or hitting me… my father would just give me this disappointed look, like I've failed him as his only son. My own mother tells me how worthless I am… maybe it's because I came out as gay? I don't know… this started happening before that, though. Now it's just worse. Why doesn't anyone care? I feel so worthless, and I feel so anxious. Everyone ignores me, or everyone leaves, no one cares."

Haru reached his breaking point, the baggy sweatshirt sleeves on his face, soaked by the tears pouring down like a waterfall. He sniffled a few times, though sobs shook his body in large tremors.

"I see…." Doctor Matsumoto wrote a few things down onto her clipboard. "And with these thoughts, do you feel like just ending it, your life?"

Haruka hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Everyday. Because if no one cares now, no one will care later. My life is pointless."

"Nobody's life is pointless."

"Nobody except mine."

The doctor put her clipboard on her lap. "Haruka, I've dealt with cases of depression similar to yours. Neglect always makes someone feel this way. You just need to find the right person, someone who makes you feel special, someone who will make you feel as though life is worth living for. Maybe that person is here in this hospital? Maybe that's why fate has brought you here."

The teenager looked up, his eyes replaced the tears with newfound hope. "R-really?"

Dr. Matsumoto nodded. "There are many boys and girls here around your age who have the same problems, or just problems in general that you can relate to. Maybe they're even different from you completely. But all you have to do is search for them. They're out there."

Haruka nodded slowly. "I-I think…. I'll stay…."

The doctor gave him a pretty grin and stood up. "I'll let you say goodbye to your parents, then I'll show you to your room and help you with things."

Haruka was led to his family, and they just looked at him with their blank expressions. "Sorry this has to be forced upon you, but it's for the best," his mother worded, and his father just gave a grunt in agreement. "We'll visit you once every month or two months to see how you've progressed. Maybe you can even come back home."

Haruka knew he didn't want that to happen.

For the first time in a long while his father spoke up. "I'm…. disappointed that you have to go, but this is for your health….goodbye son."

Haruka gave him a nod with a stoic look, matching his paternal figure's. He awkwardly patted his son's shoulder and left with his wife without another word. Haruka sighed and grabbed his suitcase, following Dr. Matsumoto to his new room.

"This is where you're staying. Your roommate is Nagisa Hazuki, though he is in therapy right now. You also have therapy everyday, and there are scheduled times on what you do everyday. And we'll also provide you with some anti-depressants, though you'll be having your own nurse to keep track of you, alright?"

Haruka nodded, and put his suitcase down next to his bed. He was told it was currently everyone's hourly group sessions, and soon would be lunch, making him nod. The young teenager was also told that Nagisa could help him around, being one of the other patients with Haru's case.

_Just calm down, Haru… just calm….down…_

* * *

**A/N: so yea it seems that i've made a new story. this one was just an idea i had and i dont know if i'll keep going with it. i had to do a huge amount of research on mental hospitals to know what it's like and people's inputs on them. they are not as bad and scary as you would think, though they are occasionally like that.**

**this is my first published story that has reached 1,000 words in one chapter, this one even exceeds 2,000 at 2,232 words yESSSS**

**my friend has also helped me with this, her URL is ****_can-i-will_**** on tumblr**

**and i will continue my shizaya story as well, dont worry about that!**

**speaking of durarara!, in my mind, dr. matsumoto looks like namie, i dunno lolllll**


End file.
